The Stories of The Wolfpack
by ark1999
Summary: Love,Adventure and Globe-Trotting are just some of the things the BDG unit known only as,The Wolfpack,do in a normal day. Now see the face behind the mask and see through there eyes what happens. Beltway/Bertha,Lupo/OC,Four-Eyes/Spectre,Jill/Chri s,Claire/Leon and some others.


"_In a foreign language"_

A/N:Hello loyal followers and people who have favorited my stories! As you have probably noticed,a week or two ago,honestly I forget myself,I submitted a list of equipment and a small backstory for a new RE fanfic that I'm going to be writing. I can now inform you that this will be the first chapter in my new fic,The Wolfpack Chronicles! So without further introduction,I give you my new fic!

Afghanistan,Ghazni Province

August 2009

Valentine,CODENAME: Reaper,Callsign: Wolf Lead

1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta,BDG 1st Squadron

Noah sat in the drivers seat of a old and battered Ford pickup truck driving down a dirt road. He looked to his right to the woman who sat there,checking over a AK-74U with a red dot sight.

This made Noah glance over to the weapon lodged between him and his door,an AKMS with a ACOG scope and a GP-30 40mm grenade launcher. Noah looked in the rear view mirror to see another pickup truck following them to their destination.

Said destination was a good sized village in the outskirts of the Ghazni Province in Afghanistan. "Wolf Lead,this is Wolf 4,how copy?" Noah chuckled at the formality his friend took. "Beltway,you don't have to be so formal you know." Noah informed him.

"Well,you know I really don't like riding through Taliban territory with only a half inch of cheap aluminium between me and a AK bullet." Noah heard Beltway complain through his earpiece as they drove along. "Well at least you don't have to listen to Lupo's Top Hits of the 80's!"

Noah said as he full out laughed while Lupo looked at him with a venomous glare from the passenger side. "Yeah,well I have to listen to Bertha and her Top Hits of the 90's." Noah started to chuckle,that was until he saw a checkpoint of Afghan militia ahead on the road.

"Beltway let me handle this and hopefully they won't open up on us." Noah said as he drove the pickup closer towards the checkpoint. As Noah got to the checkpoint he stopped the pickup as one of the guards put up his hand for Noah to stop.

The man motioned for Noah to roll down his window and Noah complied with the man and rolled it down as he walked up. "_Who are you and what are you doing here?" _Noah heard the man speak in Arabic. "_In the Shadow of God,All is Forgiven." _Noah replied in Arabic. The man smiled and waved him along after Noah gave him the predetermined passphrase.

Seven Minutes Later

As they drove down the road in the middle of the village,Noah's eyes kept scanning the buildings and rooftops,looking for gunmen or men carrying RPG's. He was doing this when Beltway came on the radio.

"Reaper,me and Bertha have another pickup behind and he's getting pretty close. If he was to get any closer we'd be bumper to bumper." Noah's brow furrowed over this and was about to reach towards his ear to inform Beltway what to do,that was until another pickup rocketed out of an alley on the left side and two fighters jumped out of the bed of it,both armed with AK-74's and were brandishing them towards the truck.

"Noah,they aren't speaking Arabic." Lupo informed him as she reached for the Glock 21,which chambered a .45 Auto round,that was under the passenger side dashboard.. "Yeah,their speaking Chechen." Noah said as he reached for his notorious Desert Eagle. "Beltway,be on your toes. These aren't Taliban fighters." Noah said as one of the fighters walked towards the truck. "Yeah,I noticed them speaking Chechen,which means these guys actually have some form training,maybe it will be good change to have a challenge instead of those damn amatuers."

Noah was about to respond when he heard the fighter that was going to his side knock on his window and brandished his AK at the window. He quickly rolled the window down and pulled his Desert Eagle out,flipping the safety off at the same time,and put two rounds into the mans chest.

After seeing this,Lupo pulled out her Glock 21 and put two into the other fighters chest,who had just arrived at her putting him down. Noah opened the door and stepped out onto the sandy ground,quickly looking back towards Beltways and Bertha's truck,Noah saw that the two fighters that had been dispatched and Beltway had stepped out and was hefting his PKP light machine gun out of the truck.

Noah started to walk towards him,but before he was halfway there,bullets rang against the open door of his truck. "Shit!" Noah yelled as he took cover behind the bed of the truck. "Lupo,you up?" "Yeah,I'm fine." Noah sighed as she called that out,relieved that his teammate was uninjured.

"Beltway! Get up here and spray those guys!" Beltway,hearing this,racked the bolt and ran forwards and set up his LMG between the crack where the door swung away from the main body of the truck and opened fire and didn't stop for about a full ten seconds. "Alright,we're here to find Al-Falik and get him the hell out of here." Noah announced as Lupo and Bertha,who was carrying a AK-74U with a red dot sight as well,came forward and nodded.

"Alright,Lupo your with me and we'll hit from the east. Beltway and Bertha you guys go and hit them from the west. Once we're inside,Beltway,you'll take up a firing nest inside the front door and prevent any other fighters from hitting us from behind. While your doing that,me,Lupo and Bertha will be clearing the house room by room." Noah informed them. "How big is the house?" Bertha asked in her slightly nerve chilling German accent. "It three stories with at least 3 rooms on each story,so we'll have to move quick if we want to keep the element of surprise. Now lets get moving!"

A/N:Going to end it there. Give me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
